


By the Sea

by JealousMary



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JealousMary/pseuds/JealousMary
Summary: At the end of a hard day, Barry goes to the seashore. Leonard comes across him and tries to start a peaceful conversation.





	

When it got dark, Barry went to the seashore to clear his head. It always calmed him down, watching the never-ending dance of the waves and hearing their soft whisper. Back in the old days he loved going to the beach at sunset with Iris and Joe, loved the feeling of peace that filled him every time he stared into the horizon, gently lit with orange light of the sun slowly going down. But ever since he became the Flash, he had less and less time for such quiet moments, and he just couldn’t resist going to the pier after realizing that he was done saving Central City for tonight. Night already fell, but it was even more magnificent. The black water reflected the distant lights of the city, moving forwards and backwards, and if you were patient enough to stare into it – and Barry was – the sea would seem alive, like a giant animal taking deep breaths in its sleep.  


Barry stood right on the edge of the pier, breathing in the salty wind and letting tranquility wash over him. He wanted to sit down, but he knew he’d probably fall asleep if he did. It has been a long week.  


“Enjoying the view?” a familiar voice called behind him, and Barry rapidly turned around, clenching his fists.  


“Snart!”  


“It’s good to see you, too,” said Leonard sarcastically, and it seemed for a second that he sounded hurt.  


Barry pushed that thought away. Leonard didn’t deserve the nice treatment.  


“What are you doing here?” frowning, he stepped towards Leonard, and the other man hurriedly raised his hands, showing that they were empty.  


“Easy, Scarlet, I come in peace. See? No gun.”  


“Fine,” said Barry, relaxing a little, “but my question remains. Why are you here?”  


“Well,” Snart seemed a bit unsure, “I was just passing nearby, actually.”  


“Oh, really?” Barry raised an eyebrow. “You know, for a liar like you it’s a lame excuse.”  


“Believe or not, it was unintentional. I saw your sulking figure, simple as that.”  


“I’m not sulking!” Barry looked at him indignantly. “Still, why did you have to come over?”  


“You’re not the only one who likes watching the sea,” Leonard shrugged, and this time it looked sincere, so Allen began to calm down. He didn’t own the city and this pier, after all.  


“Okay,” he simply stated, “I just didn’t exactly picture you like a nature-lover.”  


“I’m not. It’s just the sea at night. Makes me feel…”  


“…Peaceful?”  


“See,” Leonard turned to him with a small smile playing on his lips, “not so different after all, kid.”  


“Why do you call me kid?” Barry asked before he could stop himself.  


“Because you are one. You just never saw yourself from aside. So much energy, so much faith in good, so much dedication…”  


Barry looked at Snart with surprise. Villains in this city were all kinds of weird, but Captain Cold was the first to actually praise him. Not just respect or give credit, but talk like he was truly admiring Barry.  


“You speak of me like I’m something special,” he muttered, suddenly embarassed.  


“To this city, you are. And you know, your ability to walk on water isn’t helping at all.”  


Barry rolled his eyes.  


“Do you know how many people already pointed out that Jesus Christ parallel?”  


“But it actually works, doesn’t it?” Leonard grinned. “I mean, I bet many people see you as a god.”  


Barry shook his head.  


“That’s blasphemy.”  


“There’s no blasphemy for those who don’t have faith,” said Leonard and suddenly cast his eyes down.  


“Were you talking about the city in general or yourself?” Barry unconsciously stepped closer, trying to see Leonard’s face.  


Snart was silent for at least a minute. Finally he sighed and spoke:  


“So far I haven’t been able to find something that would give me faith. Moreover, I don’suppose I need such a thing.”  


“Then how…”  


“How do I cope in hard times? Survival instinct, Scarlet, stronger than any religion.”  


“I don’t believe you,” Barry told him firmly. “I think you’re desperate to have some stability, something invincible or someone who could be your rock. Without it, you’re falling apart.”  


“And you’re shivering,” said Leonard out of the blue.  


“…What?”  


“You’re cold and you don’t even realize it.”  


For a second Barry was confused, but then understood that Leonard was right. The wind was freezing his bones, and his sweater offered little protection.  


“Stupid kid,” said Leonard quietly and with surprising affection and started taking off his blue coat. “Have you forgotten it’s November?”  


“Hey, what are you doing?” Barry tried to protest, but the next moment the coat was over his shoulders and Snart’s hand squeezed his shoulder just a second more that necessary.  


“Saving you from hypothermia, apparently,” Leonard was obviously pleased with himself.  


“What about you?” Barry asked anxiously, reluctant to admit that he felt so much warmer in Snart’s coat.  


“I’m immune to cold,” replied Leonart, sounding smugger than he should’ve.  


“’The cold never bothered me anyway, huh?” Barry teased.  


“One more reference to Frozen, and I’ll change my mind and freeze you to death even without my gun.”  


“Whatever you say… Elsa.”  


Snart tried to look angry.  


"Give me back the coat.”  


“Not a chance,” Barry smiled.  


It wasn’t long before both of them were laughing, and Leonard’s eyes were sparkling, and Barry just hoped his grin wasn’t getting too wide.  


“Len,” he quietly said and hesitated for a second before holding out his hand, “Will you walk me home?”  


Leonard looked at him with an unreadable expression and Barry started to worry about speeding things up too much. He looked away only to miss the second when the cold fingers squeezed his wrist, and could barely hold back his joy upon hearing:  


“My pleasure, kid.”


End file.
